Iggy's eyes
by DragonRide in Alagaesia
Summary: She hated this, she was destined to fly. It takes a sick mind to trap a creature of the air on the ground. She wanted to escape to find her partner-of-heart, but the whie-coats would never allow it... 1st story, has Eragon stuff. rated T b/c I'm paranoid.
1. Hatred with a passion

Chapter 1

Hatred with a passion

She hated waiting.

Since the day she'd hatched she'd waited for her freedom.

Out of all her family, she was the second to know who was to be her partner-of-heart. During her first few days while she slept her nightmares were her partner-of-heart's realities. After her 3rd day of existence in her sleep she saw _nothing _, the only thing that led her to believe her partner-of-heart was alive is the fact that she _heard_ things. She heard their _thoughts._ She knew what happened to her partner. She also knew that they could_ fly_!

She longed for the sky. It wasn't right for a child of the sky to be trapped on the ground... In a cage... But she has no choice in the matter. She'd never had a choice; the white-coats made sure of that. Her first memory was that of a white hand reaching in, grabbing her, and ,somehow by using a silver substance, trapping her wings to her sides. She had tried everything to release herself, but each time she broke free, they replaced it. each time tightening it.

She knew how to fly; when her partner-of-heart had learned- she also had learned. She had just never stretched her wings for over 10 seconds before. But she was determined, and her ancestors memories of flying danced through her head. She was ready, more than ready- she was _born _ready for this.

But now she'd had enough. They would rue the day they stuck a daughter of the sky on the ground as if she was nothing more than a lizard. She was a _dragon,_ known as both proud and fierce. She had developed a plan, and this plan was _nearly_ fool proof. Ah yes over the generation of her family-all of which have been female- each has had a very unique ability. But she was special. She has all of her family's abilities. She was certain- next time they opened the door of her prison, they'd regret never releasing her or any of her family.

Her plan was to break her bindings and try to fly away... She could do it, she knew how... She had just never flown before...


	2. The Great Escape

Chapter 2

The Great Escape

White-coat POV

"Aw, great. It broke through the duct tape again. " The white-coat said from the monitor. "Whose turn is it to replace the stupid thing's tape?"

"Its Ted's turn." Someone said from the group.

"Why is it always me?" He whined. He sighed and got up, there was no use in arguing, he might as well just go and do it. "I need to get a girlfriend."

He grabbed the duct-tape and walked into the room it was held. He'd show it. He'd tie its wings so tight, it wouldn't be able to feel its feet.

"HEY!!" Ted yelled at the security camera. "Where'd it go?"

Dragon POV

Stupid white-coat. She thought, You never should've trapped me here, now you can't see me, and yet I can see YOU perfectly. Just a little closer...

White-coat POV

"AARRGGG" He screamed as it attacked him. "THE THING CAN BECOME INVISIBLE!!!" He screeched at the security camera. "STOP IT FROM ESCAPING!!" He half screeched half pleaded.

_Dragon POV_

Must escape... But its SOOO tempting to sink my talons into his flesh and hear him screech.. No, escape first, revenge later_._ She turned away, changed the coloration of her scales so that the rays of light bent around her scales, and flew off, lowering her core temperature so that if there were any heat-sensing cameras, she wouldn't appear. Must change body shape... Her bones shifted, changed in size, just over-all became different. RAAARRR !!!

*CRASH, SMASH, TINKLE, TINKLE, TINKLE*

Ow. That _ REALLY_ hurt.

Note to self-NEVER TRY TO GO THROUGH AN IRON WALLOUT OF SHEER BRUTE FORCE- Sure it'll work... But NEVER AGAIN.

Next stop: where-ever my partner-of-heart is... I have a feeling it'll be REALLY hot and dry... West from where ever I was.. Its really hot and humid... But the waters warm.


	3. Just a lizard With wings

Me: I just realized, I hadn't done this yet... Oops... Ok, here goes:

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever- own ****Maximum Ride**** or ****Dragon riders of pern. **

And I also have a new buddy, here she is... Still doesn't have a name though... That's up to people like you! Say hi

Dragon:_ Hello... Shouldn't you start the chapter now? The sooner I get a name the better._

Me: Well fine... I just thought they'd like to meet you, that's all...

Dragon:_ Just start the chapter already! I want a name!_

Me: Fine...

Chapter 3

Just a lizard... With wings...

Dragon POV

She had been flying for what seemed like days. She was exhausted. Her wing muscles were not at full strength yet. But she pressed on, she_ had _to get there _today _she had waited her entire life for this day. To pass the time she watched the scenery change below her. She watched as the land below her changed from lush green wildlife to brown desert Earth.

She stretched her mind out to its limit, trying to feel his consciousness. Waiting was driving her _insane_!! Wait, She felt something.. Was it Him?... Yes! Ok... Now to make contact..

Iggy POV

_"Hey, are you there?" _Someone asked him. He went into the hallway of Dr. M's house.

"Did someone call me?"He yelled out .

"No..." Was the reply he got from a confused Ella."Angel, Max, Nudge, and my mom went to the mall, and Fang took Gazzy somewhere. Why? Did you think someone called you or something?"

"_Go outside_." The voice said_. Great, _he thought_, _I'm getting a voice likeMax_."Who's Max?"_ It asked. Well, He thought to it, Max is- _"Never mind- Just go outside!"_ It insisted. Fine, Don't pop a blood vessel, he thought to it.

"Iggy..." Ella asked, sounding concerned."Are you ok?"

"Yeah..."He replied, not feeling ok, he was suddenly exhausted for no reason."Just need to go outside..."

"Iggy... Fine. If you are convinced..." She said, letting him lean on her for support."Let me help you." As they walked out he felt a wave of emotions rush over him- the sheer, raw unbridled force of the emotions made him stagger away from Ella."IGGY!!" She yelled, but he barely heard it. He only heard the voice screaming its glee, _"I've finally found you!!"_ He suddenly had several images flash through his mind, and it finally finished from a continuous aerial view of a tall strawberry blonde guy who was clutching his head and muttering a steady stream of curses.

Dragon POV

She trumpeted with glee, She found him! She felt him trying to communicate with her and got closer for a better connection._"Who-no, _what _are you?!?" _

"Specifically, I am your partner-of-heart. In general, I am a dragon, or at least a fire-lizard in size" She swooped down to meet him. She trumpeted once again to firmly state her glee, she didn't care if anyone knew if she existed. She had her partner-of-heart, she would do anything to keep both of them safe. She flew a quick circle around him taking in what he looked like. She perched on his shoulder, but looked at the limited space and changed to his head instead. She looked into his unseeing eyes and asked, "What is my name? What is _your_ name?" She looked at Ella."What's _her _name?"

Iggy POV

"Good question." He said out loud. He turned to Ella, "what should its name be?"

"What is it? Iggy, is that thing safe to be around?" Was her first response.

"Its just a lizard...With wings... That needs a name. Ella, it's perfectly harmless..." You _are_ harmless, right? He thought to it._ "Yes, I'm as tame as a _dragon_ can be, Iggy... So long as there are no white-coats around..." _"Ella, it's a dragon." He turned to Ella and stated

"Oh... Well." She said, "There is someone in my Class that said if they ever had a dragon they'd name him Tornac- The Destroyer."

_"That won't work."_ The dragon informed him."Wait a minute Ella." What do you mean it won't work, I sorta like it. _"Think about it."_

"Ella, it said the name wouldn't work. Did they say any other names?"

"He did say if it didn't like that he'd name it Cenderth."

How do you like that one, he asked it. _"It works... Did you find out what you did wrong?"_ No he admitted._"Well," Cenderth said, "It _could_ be that you thought I was a male when I'm female. _That would do it. He replied to it.

**Me: Did you like it?**

**Cenderth: **_**Eh, I have a name I met my partner-of-heart, It hasn't been a bad day.**_

**Me: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself**

**R&R?? No flames please**

**Cenderth: **_**Yeah, that's **_**MY**_** job. **_**C3**


	4. Flock's Opinion

Me: Yo! To answer the question of The Elven Archer of Rivendell's review-: Please keep in mind, she is a dragon- _**but! **_She is also part _**Fire-lizard**_.

Cenderth: Its true, I am a freak-of-nature... And proud!

Flinerta: We should start a group! Pay the fee of $40, and we could afford to get jackets! We can't afford leather... but windbreakers work too.

Cenderth: Uhhh... Don't we need to add something...

Me: Oh! Right!

**Disclaimah!- I do NOT, nor will I ever *sob, gasp, weep freely**(Cenderth: Stop crying on the computer! We can't even afford jackets- there is no stinkin' way we could afford a computer!)*** own the ****Dragonriders of Pern**** or the ****Maximum Ride ****series... So sad really...**

Cenderth: Yes, yes, yes... You know what your Dad would say?!?

Me: Yes... "Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it."

Flinerta: Well...

Me: Yeah...... Get me some onions... I have a new goal!

Flinerta: -face palm-

Cenderth:-face palm- -death glare- Just start the story! This chapter promises to be interesting...

Me: Fine... And I should probably squeeze this in here, if it's _like this_, then it's the thoughts of the other partner... Or Angel... It could be her too...

Flinerta:-shudders- That little girl creeps me out _sooo _much...It's amazing how much scariness can be found in one small body...

Me: WARNING, THE PEEPS HERE ARE SOO OUT OF CHARACTER!!

Chapter 4

Flock's Opinion

Cenderth POV

We had to wait the rest of the afternoon for the rest of Iggy's 'Flock' that he had told me so much about. While we were waiting Iggy and I worked on our shared sight. Once we got a hang of it, Iggy walked around asking me to look at things, had me look for tiny details in almost everything, and for once in my life, I felt useful. I loved it. I suddenly felt whole- as if he was the other half to my heart, a part that I could **NOT** live without.

Eventually he asked me something after I had told him my story, and he had told me his so far. He asked this, _Cenderth? Could you do me a favor? _

I had told him, Yes Iggy. I can, but I have to know to do it.

_Would you look at Ella for me? _I paused. It hadn't occurred to me to look at her, I assumed that they were close, being that they were at her house alone. When my silence had gone on due to my silent contemplation he asked the following, _If that isn't too much I mean._

No-oh course not! When Iggy's shoulders sagged, I rephrased what I meant .I mean I will. I will look at her for you... You just have to call her.

"Ella! Can you come here for something?"

"Sure Iggy. May I ask, why?"

"Just come, please?"

"I'm right here."

He turned his head and his eyes got so wide that I wouldn't've been surprised if his eyes popped out of his head."Ella you're..."

"I'm what? Iggy... are you okay? You seem..."

"Ella, your Beautiful! "

Ugh. I sooo don't need to hear this. I clamped my ears to my head, this wasn't for me to hear, and I wasn't interested in hearing this. I didn't want to hear or see any of this... I just wanted to sleep to regain my energy, Flying for the first time as a fully grown dragon changing into a smaller, more compact, but still fully functional smaller fire-lizard size. She still had to work of the kinks, but she could go at least an entire day without changing if it's not her choice. She extended her consciousness out in every direction, feeling for life forms that resembled her basic level of thought patterns. Suddenly, she jolted upright, she felt two life-forms coming fast.

Iggy, I hate to break yours and Ella's happy moment, but we got company.

_Huh? Right, right , right... I'll get right to that..._ Gotta love guys inner procrastinator. Guess I have to be the welcoming committee...

How do I do that?

Iggy POV

I was still on the couch sitting with Ella, just loving to be able to see her... When Fang and Gazzy had to come in and ruin it. Fang started it, he saw Cenderth and said, "OH MY*insert swear word of your personal level here*" he yelled, Gazzy just looked at Fang as if he didn't know if he should be impressed or not... I was just happy that I could see it.

"Uh, Fang... This is my uh... Cenderth, can you explain to Fang what's up?"

_Sure, no problem._

Fang POV

_Fang, can you hear me?_

"You say something?" He asked.

_I did. And don't say your answers, just think them._

OK.... So who are you, am I getting voices like Max? Is it because her blood is in me? Am I-.

_SHUT-UP!!! JUST STOP TALKING-OR THINKING... WHATEVER!! JUST LISTEN, IS THAT SOO HARD?!?_

K....

_Ok... Here's the info that you need: I am a dragon. I can change size at any time I want. I am, in a way, Iggy's eyes. That's all you need to know._

"Wow."

_Yeah... That's how I feel most of the time._

Iggy POV

So of course, after Fang was OK with Cenderth, Gazzy was. That was good. The fact that Dr. M, Max, Nudge, and Angel came home half an hour later, not good.

_Iggy, We have more company. Whose mind do I have to converse with this time?_

Max, she's used to voices inside her head.

_Cool, should I do it before, or after she's out of the car?_

After, I want to see that.

_You won't have to wait long..._

Cenderth POV

When I heard the door to what they call a 'car' open, I was sitting on Fang's head having a staring contest with Gazzy. I was winning. But I had to work my magic on Max, so I entered his mind, startling him, making him blink to which I stated clearly into his mind, I won, and don't you dare say its not fair, because it is.

Max, can you hear me?

_Voice or Jeb?_

Neither. I am Cenderth. Don't let anyone in yet. Not even the three dogs that just came back from the vet. I am in a way Iggy's eyes. I am a dragon, I can change size at any time I'd like, and I have escaped the evil white-coats. If you tell the rest of the people what I just told you, only then will I let you in.

I heard yelling outside from Max telling the rest of the humans what I just told her. As they busted through the door, I flew and landed on Iggy's head. The younger two screamed, Max just sorta stared, and Dr. M just stared... I didn't think human eyes could get that big. Total was amazed, Akila growled, and Magnolia just looked around lazily, just wanting to fall asleep.

"So..." Iggy said, breaking the awkward silence."What do you think of Cenderth? Fang and Gazzy think she's neat," Fang and Gazzy bobbed their heads in agreement ,"So what do you think about her?"

"I like her!" Angel said, while Iggy had been talking to them, I had been talking to Angel, so now she liked me... It feels great to have backup.

"I think if Angel thinks it's safe, then I 'm ok with it too." Nudge said."Do you think it can understand us? Because if it can, it could be weird, cause I don't want it to attack me at all. Do you think it-"

"We get it Nudge. I think it's ok too, it can talk to you through your mind, so I'm good with it, I guess." Max said.

Dr. M was quiet for a few suspenseful moments, then she said, "Alright, but if there are any stains on the carpet, Its out of here."

YES!!! I bugled, accidentally mentally broadcasting it to everyone in the house.

Oops... I apologized after everyone leaped out their skin.

**Me: So... How'd you two like it?**

**Flinerta: It was ok, long sure, but good I guess**

**Cenderth: About the Elven Archer of Rivendell's question, you made that excuse because you don't like to be wrong. Am I right?**

**Me: SO?!?!!!-embarrassed- anyway...**

**R&R?!?**

**Cenderth: Beware, she reads her reviews.**

**Flinerta: Sleep in fear.**


	5. Size Issues… Not good

Me: Sorry its been so long, but…

Cen: Its been a while, and school and stuff…

Flinerta: Just go and disclaim.

Me: Fine~

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Max Ride series, or the DragonRiders of Pern, or Eragon series… Its sad, really…**

* * *

Chapter 5

Size Issues… Not good

Cenderth POV

It was noon, Ella was at school… Or something, And most everyone was outside, minus Iggy, who had been up most of the night- talking pasts with me, so he was fast asleep on the couch. I was in my new standby, a small, dark blue dragon form, that is small enough to fit on his shoulders when necessary, or wanted to lounge there so he could see. The 'TV' was on, I had learned to read when Iggy did as a kid, so I knew 'Comedy Central' was on. As I watched, a complete 'Jeff Dunham' special, not edited for time or language… I love this guy and his multiple personality disorder, it was… Amusing… I think…

I was dowsing in the sun through a window, when it hit me like a wall. I jolted upright, almost falling into the screen and breaking it as I took off. I was mentally cursing like a sailor, I thought I had it under control! I sighed, hoping that I hadn't woken Iggy... Oops, I thought as Iggy jolted upright, immediately sending a tendril of thought over to me so he could see. Iggy! I screeched mentally, I sensed him cringe. Don't try to see with me, I'm in another room! You'll hit a wall or something! Remember how to get outside… HURRY!!! As soon as I finished that, I felt myself begin to grow**. **I had just gotten through to the outside when I began to change through colors. I had asked Ella to get me the first few DragonRiders of Pern books… I finished them the night she brought them to me. So I knew what sort of dragon I was turning into. I first became the size of a large green, small blue, which was fine by me, but… why were my scales changing to hide, and my hide changing from light to dark green, to light blue to dark blue, I thought I was done I was relieved. However, my body wasn't done with me yet. I then changed into a small brown, large blue, my hide still changing colors. Next, I became a large brown or small bronze in size, my hide was irritating me now; I was _NOT_ a dragon who can pull off earthy colors! I knew I was near the end when my hide and size went to large bronze or small queen, and my hide went from an earthy hue to a beautiful, golden sheen that, to me, seemed breath taking. I finally went from a small queen, to one Ramoth size… 'Bout time! My golden hide sparkled in the light as I circled to land… Apparently, the kids had fled when I became the size of a blue… Eh, it gave me room to land and to try to shrink back down to my 'normal' size… Iggy was looking at where I was landing, with a patient look on his face. I turned my now-huge head toward him, laying it down and opening the link so he could see again, and watch me see him… I waited for him to do something. I was anxious to hear his comment… I was becoming nervous, it was gnawing at my belly like rabid weasels( Mmmm… Weasel meat3)… I waited, then when I was about to lose my patience, he spoke. "You got big…" I snorted and rolled my eyes, _Thank you, Captain Obvious_. I looked at him again, this time my voice tinged with some fear as I asked. _You don't mind? _I was afraid about the answer, I didn't want to know- yet I needed to. He sighed and had me look at my size for him, I obliged. He 'looked' me over a few more times in his mind then finally said, "I'm fine with it," he said but stuck out a single finger-his index- "If you don't do it often, you are quite noticeable this way…" I snorted again, _Yes, you'd have to be __**blind**__ not to see me_… He laughed, I wish I could hear it more often, but one does with what they are dealt… "Yeah… But, seriously, please try to get smaller again, I don't think it would be good if people came to ask about the great golden beast flying around here…" I was happy! He didn't want to send me away! I agreed and concentrated on shrinking, being smaller, I felt myself go from small queen to large blue-going through everything between- to large green back to a queen fire lizard size… I felt in a queen mood, so I stayed that way and flew to Iggy's shoulder. I looked around, looking at all the damage I may have created… There was only one small tree, it was bent over in a strange angle… My tail probably took it out. With my eyes focused on the tree, Iggy pointed it out and we all scrambled to try to fix it. When it aggravated me,

I let loose a stream of fire(Eragon reference! And no, it does **NOT** make her sterile) and incinerated the tree. I then flew the ashes to the roots of another tree. As soon as I perched on Iggy's shoulder, I felt another person's consciousness near the area. _Incoming! Person is near!_ I flicked the hood of Iggy's blue hoodie up and hid inside of it, making my hide a blue hue, same as the cloth's coloring. I watched and waited, they were close, I could feel it, so we waited… Then I realized something that when I told Iggy, it made him laugh…

I _**hate**_ waiting.


End file.
